Secret Service
by xofyzzil
Summary: Yuffentine. Yuffie's father hires a bodyguard to watch over her while he lookes for a suitable husband without telling Yuffie. But who will protect Yuffie from her bodyguard? Already planning on rewriting, so blah. Comments and advice begged for.
1. Introduction

Author's note: I do not own Yuffie, Godo, Vincent, Wutai, Avalanche, Turtle's paradise, or any other square-related characters/ideas I might have forgotten. The storyline, however, is pretty much mine, so backoff. That said, I hope you enjoy this; please R&R.

Secret Service

Chapter one: Introduction

It was another muggy, lonely summer night. For what had to be the hundredth time in the year, Princess Yuffie Kisaragi found herself plastered at the bar, drinking alone. Nothing new, nothing interesting was going on. Just like every other night after one of her disastrous omiai dates.

She sighed, setting her fifteenth empty shot glass down on the bar. The last time she went on anything remotely resembling a real, spontaneous date was when AVALANCHE had been at the Gold Saucer for the night and she had convinced Vincent Valentine to walk around with her. Even though he hadn't really argued about going, he'd been stiff and even more formal than usual- she hadn't made any physical contact with him the entire time. So it didn't really count, but that was the best she had.

Since pretty little princesses weren't supposed to go out drinking after dark, Yuffie always wore a heavy cloak that obscured her face and body. No one seemed to recognize her, or at least they pretended they didn't, so everyone was happy. Maybe if she actually walked up to someone and started a conversation... She shook her head.

Yuffie had really thought her life would change when she came back from saving the world. She'd hoped the people of Wutai would accept her as the strong young woman she had become, instead of continuing to force her to try to "Act more feminine" and "Become more delicate." After all, "What man would want a woman he knows can think for herself?" Once, on an omiai, she'd suggested to the nobleman she was with that they sneak off to somewhere they could be more casual, and he'd nearly died of a heart attack.

Sighing yet again, she pushed away from the bar, throwing the money for the drinks down, and began to wobble towards the door. The owner of the Turtle's Paradise, who knew her identity, called out a farewell, and from a corner of the bar, a man with fiery eyes rose and followed her discreetly.

Even in her inebriated state, Yuffie knew someone was following her. Pulling her cloak up more to better obscure her features, she turned around to face whoever it was, only to find an empty street. Blinking, she started to turn back around and head for home, but to her surprise, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her the other way, to face a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" She queried, voice tight, if not a little slurred from all the drinking. Even in her surprise and slight fear, she noticed the huge warmth of what she now knew was a tall, if not very muscular, man.

"Someone who hates to see you do this to yourself, but has no choice." Replied a deep, somehow familiar voice from the darkness of his hood. "Why do you hurt yourself this way?" He asked, gesturing at the bar's bright lights, now a ways away. His hold on her arm loosened to almost a caress, as if trying to lure her into a false sense of relaxation.

"Exactly why is it your concern?" She asked in a deceptively gentle voice, trying to figure out what the man wanted from her. The princess's free hand slid over the length of her concealed dagger, as she considered starting a fight. The only problem with fighting at the moment, of course, was her slightly drunken and not particularly stable state.

"..." Someone opened the back door of the bar, and light flashed for a moment, revealing burgundy eyes. "Yuffie..." He sighed, and pulled her close for a moment, something the ninja found both surprising and exciting.

"You..." She started to speak, but he squeezed her a little tighter, and she could feel that the stranger was aroused. He was shaking slightly. "Ah." After he continued to hold her and she still couldn't think of anything to say, she cautiously brought her arms up to return the embrace, clasping her hands around his waist.

After a time, he leaned forward and whispered, his breath feathering hotly against her ear. "Go home, ninja girl, where it's safe." And that was it. He was gone in a flash, and so quickly she was too dazed to see which direction he'd gone off in.

xoxoxo

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Tonight Vincent had really outdone himself, jumping out at her from the dark light a mugger. And then he'd had a long moment of stupidity in which he'd held her close. It went against protocol, it went against tradition, and it put his job in jeopardy. What if someone had seen him? What if Yuffie had recognized him? He frowned.

From now on, he would definitely need to hold back better. She'd be happy with someone else eventually, someone everyone in Wutai approved of, with a legitimate title and rank. Someone with a fortune to be at her disposal, who hadn't been disowned by the mother country fifty years ago. Someone... someone who wasn't a monster like he was.

Jumping onto a roof to watch the princess's unsteady walk home, he frowned. As her unsung protector, he shouldn't have such thoughts at all. Who the woman married was none of his concern. It was unfaithful to the memory of Lucretia and to his homeland, and he should eliminate those feelings from his mind as best he could.

But there was something about her that made it very hard to leave her alone. Maybe her intense unhappiness, the sadness in her she tried to hide with the babbling and thieving and spunky attitude. The side of her that only he could see, because he knew her disguises and tricks. Like how sometimes when the team was out adventuring and her lip would quiver once or twice as she smiled her big, fake grin and announced she was going off to look for materia. He had followed her, even then, and knew she left to fight, or even to cry. The station into which she'd been born had caused her to live a lonely, excluded life.

Sometimes, after she'd gone to sleep and his work for the day was done, he would catch himself sitting on the roof of her home, just above her bedroom, fantasizing about rescuing her, taking her away from her restrictive title and traditions, to where she could be free. Of course, he knew that such a miracle would never happen, because even if she wanted to escape, she wouldn't want to do it with a fearful thing like him. Hopefully, Godo would find someone worth her time, if there was such a person, and she could find happiness at last.

As she disappeared into her house, Vincent hopped off the building and headed for the window by her room, where he spent most of his nights obscured by some bushes. Walking up to the open window, he peeked in to see that she was okay.

Yuffie was standing in her room, talking to herself as she got undressed. "Who exactly was that?" She asked herself, pulling off the cloak, her shoes already discarded by the door. "He was so strong... and he smelled good." She slipped out of her tank top and shorts, leaving her in her underwear, good attire for summer sleeping. "And he was hard, too..." She giggled.

In the darkness, Vincent blushed bright. She'd been able to feel that? A fresh wave of guilt rolled over him, and he sat down as she climbed into bed. But she hadn't been afraid or upset. Why, she'd smiled about it as she climbed into her bed. Maybe it was because she hadn't known it was him? Comprehension dawned on him. That had to be it. Sighing, he settled in for the night. At least he'd gotten to hold her, just once, and now had a more physical memory of her to treasure. And she'd held him back, even if it was simply because she was smashed and horny.

Looking up at the moon in the darkness, Chaos spoke to him. "You know she would have run screaming if she knew it was you." He said in a vindictive, biting tone.

"I know, I know. Now let me sleep." He murmured, slightly hurt by the painful, truthful words.

xoxoxo

In her bedroom, Yuffie grew hot simply remembering the stranger who'd embraced her in the street. Their bodies had been so close... Smiling, she ran her hand down her stomach and under the edge of her simple green panties, cupping her womanhood gently. He'd been hard, hard because of her. She pressed lightly, drawing in a breath at the intensity of the sensation, then regained her wits and pressed again, moaning softly as she began to move the pressure of her touch from side to side, and in little circles.

She wondered if the man had thought of doing this to her himself. She wouldn't have fought him. Any other man she'd been near could count on a few lost fingers for even putting a hand on her knee, but there had been something about the stranger she liked. Something she could understand. She wondered what he'd been thinking about to make him so aroused. He had to know who she was, the cloak obscured her features to the point where it was hard to tell her gender, let alone if she was attractive. Or maybe it was just the shock of realizing she was a woman that had done it to him.

As her hand sped up, driving her to her climax, she pictured the hooded figure, his hardness, his concern. She imagined it was his hands all over her body, not her own. Somehow, the image of the shadowed figure melted into an image of Vincent, and she welcomed the new level to her fantasy. The gunner was her first real crush, and even if he hadn't been interested, he was still interesting to her. "Vincent…" Moving her hand in just the right way, her climax hit her in a wave. And she tried her best to keep quiet.

xoxoxo

Vincent lay wide-eyed under the window, trying to ignore the sounds form Yuffie's bedroom. It got a lot harder, though, when she started softly moaning his name in the hot summer night. Had she recognized him after all? He shifted, his current erection becoming almost painful at the thought, and tried his best to sleep, a feat his well-trained body managed after several minutes, Chaos's laughter echoing cruelly through his mind.


	2. An Omiai

Author's note: I do not own Yuffie, Godo, Vincent, Chocobos, Wutai, Avalanche, Turtle's paradise, or any other square-related characters/ideas I might have forgotten. The storyline, however, is pretty much mine, so backoff. Happy reading, and please review.

Secret Service

Chapter 2: An Omiai.

Dawn. Yuffie knew it was dawn because there was light- painful, annoying light- on her face. Frowning, she stretched and yawned, feeling the muscles in her arms, legs, and torso tighten and relax. It was Tuesday, she was fairly certain, and that meant another Omiai and some free time in the afternoon. But what time _was_ it?

Not really wanting to, she forced her eyes open to look at her clock. Eight-o-seven. Why was it, that she could never sleep in, regardless of how little sleep she had, or how messed up she'd gotten. It was an annoying trait at times, but quite useful at others.

With a heavy sigh, the ninja stood up and walked over to her closet, grabbing a nice fluffy towel, and shed her underwear, grabbing the clothes she'd put on later. Then it was bath time. As Yuffie padded down the hall with bare feet in the general direction of the bathroom, a total of three people stopped her and asked her if she needed anything. That was one thing she really hated. Out of all the people in her freaking house, all they ever asked her was "Can I get you anything, Princess?" and, "Do you need help getting ready for your omiai today?" It had to have been years since anyone asked her if her breakfast was good or how her night had gone. And no one here, other than her father on occasion, had called her anything other than Princess.

It had been a different in AVALANCHE. Her teammates had treated her as an equal, or even a lesser. They'd never stared at her like she was about to burst into flames and rain death on them all. Even if she'd never quite been one of them, since she never seemed to be "one" of anyone, they still cared about her honestly and she had cared about them. And Tifa still called her; even a year after the ordeal of saving the planet had ended. Yuffie often felt like AVALANCHE was really her friend. And Vincent had been there...

Smiling as she sank into the bathtub, towel thrown over a metal bar, the ninja conjured his perfect face in her mind. Once or twice when they'd spoken during their journeys, she'd felt a connection to him, like he saw past her childish front to the real Yuffie, and she'd almost felt he'd liked what he had seen. But of course, no one ever really knew her. She didn't trust anyone enough. Still, there had been something lonely and detached she had sensed in Vincent, and on occasion, she identified with it. Too bad he was hard to get closer to- he was one person she'd really like to know.

After letting the hot, fragrant water soak into her skin for a bit, she began to wash herself with her favorite vanilla soap, lost almost immediately in one of her endless perverted fantasies.

xoxoxo

Vincent had gotten up before dawn, returning to the servant's quarters to shower and change. It was a good thing he didn't mind the intense heat of the Wutain summer because he concealed his face, as well as almost every other part of his body. It was better that no one knew his identity, and that he was inconspicuous, because Yuffie wasn't supposed to know he was around.

When he'd been hired, on his first visit to Wutai as a part of AVALANCHE, Godo hadn't been at all worried about Vincent being incognito- he didn't care if Yuffie knew he was watching her. And no one else did either- until Yuffie moved back to Wutai permanently. It was thought, by some, that having a good-looking older man follow Yuffie around might be a bad sign for potential husbands.

Somehow, the usually perceptive ninja had failed to notice Vincent following her around, so everyone was happy.

Splashing water on his face with his normal hand, Vincent looked at himself in the cracked bathroom mirror. Why had it been this way? If he'd been born twenty years later, he might have had a chance with her, and he probably wouldn't have been cursed with demons and other things even less pleasant. Damn Hojo for that. But there was nothing to be done about his troubles now, so at least he could try to make her happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"Of course she wouldn't choose you," a cruel voice echoed in the recesses of his mind like a sickness. "You're a monster who deserves to be lonely forever."

And most days, Vincent believed that to be the unchangeable truth.

xoxoxo

After she was dressed in a green kimono with little white flowers and had her hair neatly combed, Yuffie stepped out into the hall, mentally preparing herself for her "Date." She wondered what kind of man she would meet- hopefully it wouldn't be one of the worse dates. The ninja didn't think she could keep from beating him up if he was a jerk.

A nameless, faceless maid affixed some little white flowers in her dark, shoulder-length hair, and handed her the "Fancy" gloves. The gloves had a specific purpose, while the flowers did not- they served to hide her burn scars and all the unsightly cuts on her hands. Yuffie's hands were not the hands of a delicate little flower so much as they were the rough hands of one who worked hard and played hard, too.

Someone nudged her gently in the direction of her father's sitting room, and on the walk she took the opportunity to remind herself, again and again, that it was all for the good of Wutai, all for the good of her homeland. And then she was in front of her father's door, one hand spread flat on the sliding panel. Taking a deep breath, she tensed, ready to open the door. Inside, she heard voices: Her father's boastful, deep voice and another, quieter voice. She couldn't hear what the stranger was saying, but his voice sounded cold and detached. Not a good sign.

xoxoxo

Godo was excited. This new suitor, "Io Takahashi," would be a great match for Yuffie. He was a good-looking young man, and had a firm personality, fully capable of making Yuffie behave. And most of all, he was filthy stinking rich, just what northern Wutai needed right now. The only thing left was to make him accept Yuffie, and the deal would be sealed. "She should be here any moment now." He said, smiling. "Would you like me to have some more tea sent in for later?"

Io smiled and shook his head. "We'll be fine, I'm sure, as long as your daughter is respectful and obedient. Even if she's not, a good man has ways of training his woman to act the way he wants her to."

xoxoxo

Letting out her breath and slapping on her friendliest smile, Yuffie slid open the door.


	3. No choice

Author's note: I do not own Yuffie, Godo, Vincent, Chocobos, Wutai, Avalanche, Turtle's paradise, or any other square-related characters/ideas I might have forgotten. The storyline, however, is pretty much mine, so backoffit. Please review. 

Secret Service

Chapter 3: A Fate Worse Than Death.

Her first impression of the new man was not a good one. He was built the way she liked them, yeah- tall, with decent sized shoulders and a slim waist- almost too skinny. He also had unruly black hair that reminded her slightly of Vincent, and cold, unfeeling eyes. Sure, he was kind of hot, but Yuffie could see the cruelty in his face as if it had been spelled right out in black ink. And instead of being annoyed, she had been scared out of her mind. This was not a man who cared what anyone else thought, or how they felt; this was a man who got what he wanted, how and when he wanted it. There was the distinct possibility that she was officially doomed.

After an almost imperceptible pause and a conscious effort at hiding her horror, Yuffie bowed to the men, waiting to be spoken to. She had a feeling that at this omiai, being a bad girl might just get her disowned, and she couldn't really help Wutai in exile.

xoxoxo

Godo turned to face his daughter; Io gave no indication of her presence. So far, so good. "This is my daughter, Yuffie. I wish you the best of luck on your omiai, and hope you will find her a suitable companion." With the offer Godo had extended, all Yuffie had to do was be there. Giving his daughter a glance, he nodded to the pair and left the room.

xoxoxo

After Godo's exit, Io looked Yuffie over. She wasn't bad looking, and certainly not intolerable. Of course, he would make her grow out her hair more, but she had a nice body- a body that would mature wonderfully, he decided. Her curves weren't generous, but Io could also make her eat more. Being too skinny wasn't good for bearing sons.

"Yuffie is it?" he asked, waving to indicate she was allowed to sit in his company. She nodded, and he began his speech. "I require only one thing from a wife: Obedience. Complete and total obedience." He gave her another once-over. "Obedience in my bed, in the kitchen, in public and in private. Are you obedient?"

The girl paused, as if trying to decide how to handle the question. After a few moments, she nodded. "To an extent, I will obey my husband."

Io frowned. To an extent? Then he shrugged. "You'll learn fast enough."

The girl's eyes widened. "What, are you saying you want to marry me?" It was the first time she'd spoken out with any sort of emotion, and he found he liked the defiance in her tone. It would be fun to put her in her place.

"Did I stutter?" He asked, half angry and half teasing. He could already see what she'd look like after he brought her to submission.

xoxoxo

Was this guy for real? She'd been so put off by his coldness; she hadn't even managed to tease him at all. Yuffie hadn't even gotten in a joke about her furry legs or snoring! She had to get out of here. Maybe if she told her father she simply wasn't interested, he wouldn't make her. Because "submissive" and "obedient" simply weren't words in her vocabulary.

"No." She said softy, looking down. The injustice of it all! If she was allowed to choose a man, she probably wouldn't get around to it for years- and she certainly wouldn't choose someone who so clearly wanted to change her. The ninja struggled to keep her tone even and her breathing regular, not to give any sign of distress. There would be extra drinking tonight.

He seemed satisfied with her answer. "Now that that's settled..." He crossed the room towards her with a sinister smile. Was this jerk gonna hit her? But no- he leaned forward, his face inches from hers, and gave her another judging stare. Was the fucker going to deflower her mouth? She wanted to pull away, but there was no time. And then his lips were on hers, rough and demanding, making her feel violated. She felt his tongue pushing against her lip, trying to gain entry and pulled back, eyes wide in shock, tears springing to her eyes. He was smiling. "Teaching you will be fun." And with that, he turned and left the room.

Yuffie sat still for a moment, too shocked to even yell obscenities at the closed door. Her first real kiss—with a big jerk! As she wiped off her face harshly enough to scratch it and make it red, tears welled in her velvety brown eyes. That monster! She'd rather die than see him ever again! She'd been mouth-raped!

"Father!" She managed, staggering to her feet and heading blindly towards the door, vision blurred by tears.

xoxoxo

Vincent heard everything. Since it was his job to watch out for Yuffie, and since her many omiai dates were especially interesting to him, he had waited outside the window, listening. What he had heard of this Io made his skin crawl with hatred. This was the worst kind of man, and he seemed ready to seal the deal with Yuffie's father. When he heard Io speaking to the ninja so rudely, he couldn't help himself and headed inside. Upon entering the hall, he saw Io turning a corner on the other end. And as he slid open the door to the sitting room, a colorful, sobbing blur ran smack into him, where it grabbed on and stayed, weeping almost hysterically.

"Yuffie?" He asked, fuming with anger towards her suitor. What had he done to her? The princess started to shake her head, and then stilled completely, her face still pressed to his shirt.

"V-vinny?" She asked in a broken voice, as if she didn't dare believe it.

He was torn. Should he admit it was him and explain everything? Or should he lie and remain close enough to her to protect her?

"Either way, she'll end up hating you. No one's ever loved you, you know, not even your mother. Not even Lucretia." Chaos's words bit like knives, cutting him to the quick. Pulling his cloak around him and stepping back, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken." He said, trying to disguise his voice. It broke his heart to lie to her, but if the truth came out, he wouldn't be able to protect her, and she would hate him for lying. She was a beautiful, independant young woman who hated getting help with anything.

She stared at him for a few seconds, tears shining on her face, tears he was unable to dry. Then she took off down the hall, crying more quietly now, and headed for what looked like her bedroom.

xoxoxo

For some reason, she was calmer now. Even if that stranger hadn't been Vincent, he had smelled so familiar, like old cloves or something. Running into him had cleared her mind. She would simply explain to Godo that she hated the guy's guts, and then she wouldn't have to marry him. And if that didn't work, she could always simply cheat on him, and make HIM learn to do things HER way. No one could change her, so she shouldn't even worry.

So now she stood outside her father's room, face still streaked with tears, and knocked on the door.


	4. Agony

Author's note: I do not own Yuffie, Godo, Vincent, Chocobos, Wutai, Avalanche, Turtle's paradise, or any other square-related characters/ideas I might have forgotten. The storyline, however, is prettymuch mine, so backoffit. Please review.

Secret Service

xoxoxo

For some reason, she was calmer now. Even if that stranger hadn't been Vincent, he had smelled so familiar, like old cloves or something. Running into him had cleared her mind. She would simply explain to Godo that she hated the guy's guts, and then she wouldn't have to marry him. And if that didn't work, she could always simply cheat on him, and make HIM learn to do things HER way. No one could change her, so she shouldn't even worry.So now she stood outside her father's room, face still streaked with tears, and knocked on the door.Godo called her in, already sensing disaster. Yuffie stormed in, ready to start swearing, when she realized he was already going over the marriage agreement. "So that's it?" She asked, furious, fear forgotten for the moment. "I get no say, as long as his bankbook is big enough to satisfy you? I hate you!" She screamed, leaving before the chief had time to interject.

xoxoxo

It was torture, listening to her cry. Undoubtedly, Vincent had had to deal with the knowledge that she was upset before, but never like this. Because the games were over now- no more teasing, no more chances at finding someone right. The difference between these tears and all the other times she'd been sad were summed up in a four letter word that had just blinked out like a light: Hope.

He wished he could go hold her close, do anything to make her smile. But her was stuck here, on the outside looking in, more of a security system than a living being.Maybe tonight was the night to come clean.

xoxoxo

Yuffie came awake slowly, trying to remember where she was. Her room, of course- she'd cried herself to sleep after she'd left her father's study.It was funny, though, she reflected as she opened her eyes and sat up in the darkness. Yuffie hadn't cried like that since before her mother died. "A good drink fixes any problem for a while, right?" She asked herself, standing and straightening her wrinkled kimono. She didn't want to stop and consider whether she was really a strong enough woman to deal with Io, so it was time for another trip to the bar.

OO

Yeah, short. Too bad; there'll be another update soon though.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Dance with me?

Interrupted from his thoughts of how strange it was not to be wearing his full gauntlet (He'd replaced it with a prototype glove for the night that had a plate of the same gold as the gauntlet on the back of his hand), he noticed Yuffie was moving around. Climbing to his feet, Vincent waited for the ninja princess to leave her home so he could fall in behind her. Not like he didn't know where she was going, but he wanted to be able to keep an eye on her while she was on her way. Soon enough, the elaborately carved front door swung open almost silently, and the object of his thoughts stepped into the scant moonlight. Having eyes that preferred the dark became an asset in a job such as this.

"Telling her won't do you any good..." Chaos teased from the back of his mind, faltering his steps only slightly as he began to follow his target. "She'd rather be with someone who abused her than a monster."

"Maybe so," Vincent replied to himself, "But I can always rescue her and let her go free." It hurt to think that would be what it came down to, but... He looked at his gauntlet, the symbol of his sins. His arm was unrecognizable underneath, horribly scarred. And when he removed the casing of cold, glittering gold, Chaos could take control of him entirely if he so wished. No woman, especially not one as perfect and full of life as Yuffie, could ever want to stay with someone who was barely even human.

At least to this rebuttal, Chaos had no reply. Perhaps the demon realized Vincent was making himself miserable just fine.

xoxoxo

Ducking her head, Yuffie pulled the hood of her cloak further up as she entered the dimly lit establishment, heading straight for the end of the bar. Unnoticed, another cloaked figure caught the door before it clicked shut and followed her inside.

The bar looked the same as it did every other night- smoke hung in the air, about half the seats were filled with patrons, and a band playing rock music filled drowned out the background noise. The lighting was minimal and mostly provided by candles in sconces on the walls, giving the whole area a surreal quality. No women were here alone besides the princess, unless you counted the small group of hookers in the back corner. Several couples held each other close on the wooden dance floor, dancing drunkenly, for the most part out of time with the music. Yuffie hadn't bothered to check a clock- maybe the night was already in full swing.

Sliding onto her normal stool, Yuffie waved the bartender over. She didn't even have to ask for her first shot- the bartender brought it right off the bat. Oh, the joy of a white Russian.

She had been sipping her drink quietly for a few minutes, when she started to feel like someone was watching her. Blinking, she glanced around and noticed a dark haired Wutain guy watching her. When he noticed her looking back, he took a few bold steps forward. "Um, hello. My name is Toshi, and I was just wondering if I might buy you a drink."

Yuffie nodded, returning her attention to her first drink and finishing it off in one long sip. "Deal." She said as he took the seat beside her.

"I've seen you here almost every night since I arrived, last week, and I finally decided to come say hello." The guy commented before ordering a drink of his own. "What would you like?" He added, motioning to the surprised looking barkeep. Yuffie had never let anyone buy her a drink before.

"Coke and Rum." She decided almost without hesitation, pushing her empty glass away to be taken.

He was silent for a few moments as the two looked each other over. This "Toshi" was tall and dark-skinned, as if he spent a lot of time outside. His hair and eyes were classically dark, like most other members of Wutai's race, and his features were well-defined. He was wearing a heavy cloak, like herself, so it was hard to tell, but it looked like he was also well-built. Of course, he got loads of points for talking to her at all.

"So." He said, maybe deciding he liked what he saw, "What's your name?"

Yuffie blinked a few times, trying to think of how to respond. "Kanna." She said, using the name of her usual attendant. If the guy was new in town, he wouldn't recognize the name.

With a smile that almost impressed her, he put out a hand. "Nice to meet you, miss Kanna." Taking it gently, she shook it.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly, returning her attention to her to her new drink.

xoxoxo

When the stranger approached Yuffie, Vincent felt a stirring of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach that got worse when he bought her a drink and held out his hand.

He watched them from his corner for a while, hand around what had to be his twentieth drink, as they proceeded to get fairly shit-faced. Finally, when the man stood up and asked her to dance, he'd had enough. Drink in tow, he rose to his feet and lurched over to where the couple was dancing, much too close for Vincent's comfort, and proceeded to "accidentally" spill his drink on the guy.

After some swearing and blustering that was most ungentlemanly, the stranger excused himself to the bathroom to wash up.

Taking a deep, bracing breath, Vincent touched Yuffie on the shoulder as she was heading back to the bar. "Dance with me?" He asked, only the slightest indication in his voice that the statement was a question.

xoxoxo

It was that guy again, the one that reminded her of Vincent, the one she kept bumping into. Hell, maybe somehow it was him. "Um, okay." She said, following him into the crowd on the floor. It seemed that almost everyone was dancing now. Unsure of how exactly he wanted to dance, she asked him. "How…"

The stranger, whose face was obscured by a hood much like her own, responded by taking her hand in his and turning her away from him before putting his hands on her hips and pulling him close so their bodies were pressed together in an indecent sort of way. She tried to interject, to say that dancing this way wasn't her thing, but instead her hands settled sleepily over his, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a satisfied little "Nnn…"

This couldn't be Vincent, she realized as their bodies began to sway to the slow music in rythm. Because Vincent had a big old claw on his arm, and the guy holding onto her left hip had a normal hand. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back and out against the stranger's broad chest, exposing her neck, trying to picture she was being held by monster-man. 


End file.
